OhGOD!
by JNonato
Summary: O Cheiro daquele cara. O Cheiro daquele cara era muito mais do que seus sentido hipersensíveis eram capazes de suportar. LoganXScott. Atenção: SLASH.
1. Feromônios

X-Men não me pertence. Definitivamente. Onde já se viu tantos homens interessantes e nenhum casal gay? ¬¬'~

ABAIXO HÁ SLASH! Ou seja, tem homem com homem fazendo coisinhas... hehehe.

* * *

**Oh GOD!**

* * *

**01****_. Feromônio_**

Os **feromônios** ou **feromonas** são substâncias químicas que, captadas por animais de uma mesma espécie (intra-específica), permitem o reconhecimento mútuo e sexual dos indivíduos. Os feromônios excretados são capazes de suscitar reações específicas de tipo fisiológico e/ou comportamental em outros membros que estejam num determinado raio do espaço físico ocupado pelo excretor. Existem vários tipos de feromônio, como os feromônios sexuais, de agregação, de alarme, entre outros.

* * *

O cheiro daquele cara.

O cheiro daquele cara era muito mais do que os seus sentidos hipersensíveis eram capazes de suportar. E não era como se ele etivesse prestando atenção nos detalhes acerca dele, era só que aquele detalhe, em particular, era, para si, algo impossível de ser ignorado a partir do momento em que fora notado pela primeira vez.

Não devia fazer muito tempo desde aquele dia em que, no ápice da irritação com o outro, Scott Summers, também conhecido como Cyclops, resolveu reagir às provocações claras do mutante de garras de adamantium. Por alguma estranha razão, homens irritados têm uma tendência irritantemente grande de se agarrar pelos colarinhos quando querem demonstrar agressividade, ou pelo menos foi isso que Jean pensou ao ver seu adorado Scott prendendo com as mãos a camisa de Logan enquanto o empurrava em direção a uma parede.

Não que aquela não fosse uma situação corriqueira, pois, enfim, pelo menos uma vez por semana aquela circunstância em particular tendia a se repetir, contudo, havia algo diferente por ali. E Logan percebeu mais rapidamente que todos o que é que havia acontecido.

O cheiro daquele cara estava diferente.

Diferente de todas as outras vezes em que ele sentira o _cheiro daquele cara_.

E talvez tenha sido por isso que ele sorriu quando Scott o segurou e talvez tenha sido por isso também que ele sequer tentou revidar as investidas irritadiças do mais jovem.

Havia, definitivamente, algo de _muito _diferente no cheiro daquele cara, àquela tarde.

Algo por trás do cheiro de perfume masculino mesclado à loção pós-barba. Por trás do cheiro forte que se desprendia do suor da nuca do outro e se misturava ao cheiro dos cabelos. Ao cheiro de algodão da roupa.

Havia algo mais, e o sorriso de Logan se alargou ao perceber do que se tratava.

Aquilo definitivamente o atiçava.

Sentiu uma gostosa dormência tomar conta de seu peito e respirou mais firmemente, encarando desafiadoramente o outro rapaz.

E ao invés de segurar a gola de Scott com ambas as mãos, apenas prendeu a camisa dele com sua mão direita enquanto a esquerda segurava com firmeza a lateral de sua cintura. Continuou a soltar as piadinhas de sempre. 'Tá irritadinho, Summers?', enquanto se curvava na direção de Scott, forçando-o a arquear as costas, enquanto sua mão esquerda apertava a pele quente da cintura do outro mutante.

A falta de reação de Cyclops deu a Wolverine a certeza incontestável de que aquela idéia aparentemente infundada que havia tido estava certa.

Deslizou os dedos da mão esquerda para cima e para baixo pela lateral do corpo do outro, de maneira imperceptível a observadores, e seu sorriso se alargou ao ver a confusão no rosto do outro.

Soltou-o, fechando a cara e deixando Scott parado no mesmo lugar, olhando-o com estranheza enquanto ele se afastava.

Sorriu consigo mesmo, pensando que teria algo para diverti-lo, agora.

* * *

**Notas da autora:**

Medo de mim mesma.

Sim, eu andei lendo umas coisas e... acabei de pensar que eles formam um casal tão... bem... provável, ou sei lá. Ou improvável, e por isso mesmo resolvi adotá-los.

Enfim.

Aceito comentários.

Primeira fanfic de X-Men, espero conseguir caracterizá-los de maneira razoável, e essa aqui aguarda continuação.

Beijos!


	2. Sure

X-Men não me pertence. Definitivamente. Onde já se viu tantos homens interessantes e nenhum casal gay? ¬¬'~

ABAIXO HÁ SLASH! Ou seja, tem homem com homem fazendo coisinhas... hehehe.

* * *

**Oh GOD!**

* * *

**_02. _Sure**

* * *

Olhando direito, agora, Logan tinha certeza de que Scott era gay. Ou, no mínimo, um bissexual com muitas dificuldades para disfarçar sua ambivalência.

E não conseguia deixar de se perguntar _como _não havia desconfiado antes.

Quer dizer... com aquele cabelinho jogado na altura dos olhos e as roupas sempre alinhadas demais, seria muito difícil que ele passasse despercebido.

Mas passou por algum tempo. E teria continuado a passar, se não tivesse sido por aquele cheiro peculiar.

Simplesmente porque Wolverine não tinha nada a ver com a opção sexual do outro mutante e nem queria.

_. pelo menos até aquele dia._

Porque em todas as suas muitas décadas de vida, Logan nunca havia sentido um cheiro como aquele. Ou talvez até tivesse sentido, mas definitivamente não havia sido atingido por ele como fora àquela tarde. E não é como se fosse o tipo de cara que se importa com esse _tipo _de coisa, é só que é algo muito mais instintivo e animal do que poderia explicar. Ou controlar.

Animal.

Era essa a palavra, mesmo.

Scott cheirava a desejo e medo.

E Logan conhecia aquele cheiro.

E não é como se aquilo o desagradasse. Era até divertido para si.

O conhecimento que Scott dava sobre si a Logan, mesmo que fosse inconsciente e inevitável, colocava uma magnífica carta nas mangas do outro. Afinal, não há nada mais divertido para um sádico do que brincar com a presa.

Então Logan colocava uma carranca sempre que se aproximava de Scott e, quando este se distraía, corria os dedos pelos seus cabelos. Sussurrava perigosamente próximo, porém de maneira aparentemente inocente, contra o ouvido do outro mutante, soltando sua respiração quente de uma vez contra a pele exposta, que Jean ou Ororo precisavam falar consigo. Esbarrava e parava propositalmente próximo a ele, sempre sorrindo. Apoiava seu corpo forte e quente contra o outro, deixando-o senti-lo. Próximo.

Como se soubesse de algo.

E soltando a fera que estava presa no estômago de Scott.

E Logan, ainda assim, não conseguia parar de pensar que, se Jean era sensitiva, era uma sensitiva meio lerda, porque a maneira como Scott estava ficando tenso próximo a si era visível a qualquer um que olhasse duas vezes para ele.

Ou, talvez ainda, Jean fosse tão sádica quanto Logan e estivesse igualmente se divertindo com aquilo.

De qualquer maneira, Logan, que não era sensitivo nem tampouco sentisse vontade de ser sensível de alguma forma com os sentimentos e pensamentos alheios, pensou consigo mesmo que provavelmente precisaria conversar com Jean a respeito de algumas coisas.

Afinal, havia sim alguns assuntos inacabados entre os dois.

Durante um longo tempo Logan se divertira provocando Jean. Sério. A cara que Scott fazia ao vê-lo se aproximando da ruiva era simplesmente impagável! Não que ele quisesse alguma coisa com aquela linda moça... afinal, ele era Wolverine, e o mutante de garras de adamantium não gostava de pessoas. Não se apaixonava.

Bom, ele dizia a si mesmo repetidamente que não se _apaixonava_. Sentia atração. Normal.

Era animal, instintivo e perfeitamente justificável pela ciência.

Era apenas uma ação conjunta do período de abstinência, feromônios e oportunidade.

O que não acontecera com Jean, mas não deixava de ser engraçado ver a cara de _Cyc_...

Mas tudo bem. Aparentemente, essa etapa já fora superada, e agora Logan achava incrivelmente mais divertido provocá-lo diretamente.

Mas para isso precisava, sim, _precisava_, conversar com Jean, afinal de contas, era inegável que ela e seu doravante chamado atual _alvo_ eram relativamente próximos – apesar de Logan ter quase certeza de que Scott era quase um amigogaaaay dela.

Era uma agradável, ou quase agradável, tarde primaveril. Não que Logan prestasse atenção na primavera, vamos deixar bem claro! Mas a tarde estava relativamente agradável. Não poderia haver melhor cenário para ter uma conversa. Dentro da cozinha da mansão.

– Jean. – Logan chamou, apoiado contra o balcão da cozinha. Jean cantarolava enquanto se divertia fazendo os pratos se esfregarem sozinhos contra uma esponja. – JEAN!

Um prato despencou em pleno ar e se espatifou no chão. Jean amarrou a cara e se virou para Logan.

– O que quer, Logan? Não vê que estou ocupada? – reclamou, fazendo o prato se recolher e se enfiar em um saco plástico sobre a pia.

– Preciso te perguntar uma ou duas coisas. – esclareceu o rapaz, apoiando os quadris contra a mesa e apanhando uma maçã da fruteira.

– Fique à vontade, Logan. – disse Jean, com gentileza, e deu às costas ao mutante.

Entenda: Logan não é o tipo de cara que enrola na hora em que precisa falar alguma coisa. Exatamente por essa característica em particular de sua pessoa, ele resolveu devorar a maçã inteira antes de fazer a pergunta que o havia levado até lá.

– Então, Jean... você e Cyc, hein? Quero dizer. – pigarreia. – Vocês estão juntos?

– Juntos? Francamente, Logan. – por algum motivo fora do conhecimento humano, Logan prendeu a respiração por um instante. – Somos apenas amigos.

E então seu fôlego fugiu de uma vez. O mutante de garras de adamantium atirou a maçã em direção ao lixo, e errou a mira. Suspirou pesadamente.

– Não tem nenhum interesse nele, então? – perguntou, como quem não quer nada. Repentinamente a maçã que havia atirando passa a flutuar a cai dentro do cesto.

– O mesmo interesse que teria por qualquer amigo meu, Logan. – Jean suspirou, aparentemente entediada com aquela conversa. – Em outras palavras: não, não estou apaixonada por ele.

Com um movimento ágil a ruiva girou nos calcanhares e permaneceu parada ali encarando Logan com um olhar divertido.

– E você, Logan?

– Eu o quê, ruiva?

– Está apaixonado por ele?

– Pirou?

– Você vai concordar comigo que é estranho...

– O quê é estranho?

– Você vindo de repente me enchendo de perguntar sobre o estado civil do Scott...

– Não posso me interessar?

– Então está interessado?

– O que quer dizer com isso?

– Está interessado nele.

– Não ponha palavras na minha boca!

– Você está admitindo...

– Não estou admitindo nada!

– Está na defensiva...

– Ei!

– Te peguei! Haha! – zombou Jean e saiu rapidinho da cozinha, rindo provocativamente.

Logan ficou algum tempo encarando a parede, absorvendo as informações.

– _Malditas mulheres..._ – resmungou, e apanhou mais uma maçã da fruteira.

Neste instante, passos o alertaram de que havia mais alguém ali. Na verdade, Logan não precisava ter ouvido os passos realmente para ter concluído isso. Era apenas ter respirado mais fundo.

E o perfume daquele rapaz preencheria seus pulmões e sua consciência...

Sim. Logan sabia o quanto estava ferrado por causa daquilo.

– O que é que você está resmungando aí, Logan? – perguntou Scott, cordialmente.

Logan engoliu em seco.

Aparentemente, Scott não era mais o único a estar sendo provocado por ali, a única diferença era que Logan era consciente de suas ações.

– Nada, não, Cyc...

Scott deu um sorrisinho gentil e apanhou uma maçã na cesta de frutas, apoiando-se na mesma bancada na qual Logan se apoiava. E no instante em que os lábios de Scott tocaram aquela fruta e seus dentes penetraram sua polpa, sorvendo lentamente seu suco, Logan soube que trocaria de lugar com aquela maçã sem pensar duas vezes.

[CONTINUA]

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Mais um capítulo pronto. Devo dizer que estou bem feliz pela aceitação da história. Ninguém tentou me crucificar nem nada do tipo. HOHOHO!

Enfim... espero que, se não estiver bom, pelo menos esteja engraçado. ;_; qualquer OOC, me dêem um toque. Falhas na narrativa ou erros gramaticais, estou sem **beta**. hehe'~

O que também significa que estou procurando beta.

Bem...

Às reviews:

_**Sarah**_: Fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado da fic. Ela não será abandonada. Estou caminhando rumo ao desfecho. Obrigado pelo review, e quando ao lemon... bem, em breve você pode esperar por algo. E sim fanfics desse casal são dificérrimas de se achar. =\~ beijos! _**Ryoko Watase:**_ ashuahusuhauhshua'~ eu tambem nunca havia imaginado LoganXScott, mas aí resolvi ler umas fanfics, e, bem... não resisti. AShuauhasuHSAuhaUHa! E, sim, casais adversos são os melhores... pinhão que o diga! _**Ana Paula**_: obrigada por acompanhar a fic. Fico feliz que tenha aprovaod a idéia. Beijos!

Beijos, pessoas. E vejo vocês no próximo capítulo!


	3. Nighttime

X-Men não me pertence. Definitivamente. Onde já se viu tantos homens interessantes e nenhum casal gay? ¬¬'~

ABAIXO HÁ SLASH! Ou seja, tem homem com homem fazendo coisinhas... hehehe.

* * *

**Oh GOD!**

-x-

**_02. _Nighttime**

Era uma daquelas noites.

Daquelas noites em que não conseguia dormir. Em que era assaltado por lembranças que era incapaz de reconhecer. Imagens tão desgastadas pelo tempo que sequer se lembrava de ter visto.

Logan não gostava de sonhar. Ele gostava de deitar na cama e esquecer completamente de onde estava, quem era. Era um momento de conforto. Não deveria ser assim.

A noite estava quente. Os lençóis pareciam aprisioná-lo. Suspirando com pesar, abandonou seu leito, decidido a perder tempo indo até a cozinha beber alguma coisa.

Seus planos se resumiam a: apanhar qualquer coisa para tomar, tipo um refrigerante ou um copo d'água, e depois ir até os jardins tomar um ar. Contudo, ambas as idéias falharam. Chegando à cozinha, viu que havia um bule de café fresco. Serviu-se de uma xícara e foi pelos corredores em direção aos jardins. Porém, sua rota foi desviada pela peculiar presença de certo rapaz que estava parado logo no saguão de entrada.

- Hey, Logan.

- Fora da cama a essas horas, garoto?

Mesmo sem poder ver os olhos do outro rapaz, Logan pensou consigo mesmo que Scott parecia cansado.

- Você também está fora da cama.

Logan sorriu de lado, cínico.

- Mas eu sou um animal noturno. Não sabia? Faz parte da minha natureza.

Scott suspirou e Wolverine quase pôde vê-lo rolar os olhos. _Quase. _O rapaz mais jovem estava parado contra a moldura da janela, seu olhar perdido na paisagem lá fora. Era uma visão e tanto. Quase sem perceber, Logan se aproximou, apoiando-se no lado oposto da janela, observando-o da escuridão.

- Está nervoso.

Scott não perguntou como ele sabia. Coçou o pescoço, o queixo, como quem fica sem jeito.

- Temos muitas preocupações em dias como estes.

Logan apenas o olhou com condescendência. O que poderia ter feito? Abraçá-lo? Dizer que ficaria tudo bem? Preferia reconhecer como condescendência o sentimento em seu peito ao invés de pensar que se importava com o jovem ao seu lado, contudo, mentiras ditas em silêncio para si mesmo acabam não durando muito.

- Me incomoda te ver assim.

À fala de Logan um silêncio macabro se seguiu. Wolverine parecia estar tentando aceitar o que havia dito. Não havia pensado antes de dizer. Fora instintivo.

Scott, porém, não se abalou. Contudo, seu rosto estava completamente voltado para o outro quando ele disse as próximas palavras:

- Faça algo a respeito, então.

E então havia o cheiro. Expectativa. Receio. A mão direita do rapaz de cabelos castanhos batucava contra o beiral da janela. Nervosismo.

- Pretendia dar uma volta pelos jardins.

Scott estava ouvindo. Não precisava de um 'por favor' ou 'acompanhe-me'. Estava tudo ali. Era palpável. Contudo, queria ouvir. Queria ver o temido Wolverine se articular. Falar claramente. Expor-se.

- A noite está bastante clara, mesmo. - Scott respondeu, seu queixo meneando para o alto, subindo e subindo. Estava pesando as alternativas. 'Sim', 'Não' e 'Nenhuma das alternativas anteriores'.

- Sim. E como ela está lá fora, tão despretensiosa, perguntei-me: por que não ir até lá?

- Sempre muito questionador, como sempre.

- É a natureza, Summers.

Um sorriso de lado no rosto forte de Logan.

- Então.

- Vamos?

A voz grave de Logan fez com que o convite ecoasse pelas paredes. Scott sentiu o olhar intenso do outro sobre si. Apenas ao perceber um leve movimento do rapaz de óculos foi que o Wolverine se dignou a mover-se. Seguiram lado a lado, em silêncio, rumo jardim banhado pelo luar.

-x-

Não era que Scott não gostasse da presença de Wolverine, era apenas que Wolverine parecia não suportar a presença de ninguém além dele mesmo. Contudo, surpreendeu-se àquela noite. Descobriu que Wolverine apenas não era muito verbal, o que era bom, porque ele não estava particularmente a fim de conversar.

Apenas andaram juntos. Não perguntaram aonde iam, se iriam parar, não perguntaram se o outro queria voltar, se estava com sono, se queria ir para o outro lado. Apenas se observaram. Apreciavam a paisagem, a fria brisa da madrugada, e eventualmente a presença um do outro. Despediram-se sem falar a respeito de nada, contudo, aquilo se tornou um hábito.

Às vezes, Wolverine passaria pelo quarto de Scott e empurraria a porta entreaberta apenas para se deparar com a figura do rapaz parada junta à janela, quase que o esperando. E então sairiam pela noite, sem rumo particular.

Certa noite, Logan encontraria Scott abatido com algo a respeito do qual ele não sabia nada e a respeito do qual eles não falariam.

Naquela noite, os jardins estariam escuros por causa da lua nova e do céu nublado e a garrafa de vodka na mão de Logan estava morrendo de vontade de pular para as mãos de Scott.

Estava amanhecendo quando voltaram para a mansão e os lábios de Scott estavam quentes quando ele tropegamente pareceu achar que era uma boa idéia beijar a bochecha barbuda de Logan como se este fosse uma colegial recatada num primeiro encontro. Logan, por algum motivo que para ele não fazia sentido algum mas que para qualquer ser humano mais passional que instintivo faz, apreciou o gesto. Na verdade, beirava a idiotice de achá-lo adorável, não fosse o fato de que ainda não havia bebido o bastante pára usar essa palavra.

Dormiu com o cheiro de vodka e Scott povoando seus pensamentos.

* * *

**N/A**: Gente, vou contar um segredo para vocês: essa fanfic está nascendo inteira no editor de texto do fanfiction dot net. Juro. E o fato de eu ter encasquetado em fazê-la assim é provavelmente um dos grandes causadores do atraso em atualizações. Contudo, porém, entretanto, há circunstâncias agravantes: há algum tempo atrás, me afastei de TODOS os meus projetos. Então, peço perdão. Se continuo, é por vocês, porque não perderam a fé em mim (eu espero). É que depois que saiu do X-Men Origens eu meio que me abalei e pensei em coisas completamente ANGUSTIANTES para escrever, o que não cai tanto no que eu tô fazendo aqui, porque minha narrativa é mais cínica. Sei lá. Confuso? Também fiquei. Mesmo depois do filme, pensar nos dois juntos faz meu nariz sangrar. Por isso, prossigo.

Amo vocês. Obrigada por tudo!

às reviews:

**Lieny Uzumaki Malfoy** NÃÃÃÃO! Não desisti. Insistirei, afinal de contas, ainda acho que esse casal rende um caldo. Ou pelo menos um limão. Ahn? Sacou? xD Eita. Primeira de X-Men? Então serei eu a responsável por te deixar com idéias maldosas todas as vezes em que for assistir X-Men Evolution no SBT de manhã? Orgulho de mim mesma. **mfm2885 **Moooor, brigada pelo recadinho fofo. Desculpe não ter me apressado tanto quando poderia. Sou uma irresponsável mesmo. Pode me deserdar se quiser. Mas se quiser me mandar outro review, eu aceito opiniões. Sempre. :D **PseudoL** Obrigada pelos elogios! Sim, eu também acho que eles são o casal mais provável (slash) dentro de X-Men. Sei lá. Acho que rola a famosa química do Amor e Ódio. **DesignerJ **Geeente, você por aqui? Acompanho suas histórias desde o XY2. XD MEEEEL, QUE HONRAAA! Tô soltando fogos de aritifício por você ter gostado. Brigada mesmo. E os motivos dos capítulos curtos tão ai em cima. Escrevo no Browser. hehe. **Neko Lolita **eterna amadaaaa... obrigado por me acompanhar em mais essa saga. E, sim, casais gays fazem falta em X-Men. (enxuga lágrima furtiva)

Beijos e até a próxima (que não demora - empolguei agora)


	4. Doesn't Remind Me

X-Men não me pertence. Definitivamente. Onde já se viu tantos homens interessantes e nenhum casal gay? ¬¬'~

ABAIXO HÁ SLASH! Ou seja, tem homem com homem fazendo coisinhas... hehehe.

* * *

**Oh GOD!**

-x-

The things that I've loved the things that I've lost  
The things I've held sacred that I've dropped  
I won't lie no more you can bet  
I don't want to learn what I'll need...

_As coisas que eu amei, as coisas que eu perdi__  
As coisas que eram sagradas para mim e que eu abandonei__  
Eu não mentirei nunca mais, você pode apostar  
Eu não quero aprender o que eu precisarei esquecer_

_-x-_

_**3. Doesn't remind me**  
_

Todas aquelas coisas que Wolverine dizia a si mesmo que não sentia e que não dava importância. Tudo aquilo pelo que ele não queria passar meio que não parecia importante ou assustador. Perdiam o significado frente às coisas que aconteciam ali. Perderam o significado frente a uma seqüência de significados.

Na verdade, uma seqüência de sete situações significados implícitos.

Reconhecimento. Cumplicidade. Agradável surpresa. Preocupação. Condescendência sorridente. Desistência. Entrega.

Sete. Como os pecados.

Wolverine batera com os nós dos dedos na porta do quarto de Scott e a porta se abrira de súbito. Pela mansão podia-se ouvir a voz impassível de Ororo ecoando pelas paredes a partir de auto-falantes estrategicamente posicionados. Pedia a presença imediata dos X-Men na sala de reuniões. Logan não via os olhos do outro, mas sabia que estava sendo encarado e, por um momento que pareceu durar uma eternidade, o que houve ali foi o reconhecimento da expectativa de quem esteve esperando pela ação durante todo aquele tempo.

Um aceno da cabeça de Scott e ambos marchavam pelos corredores. Scott passou marchando pela porta da sala de reuniões em direção à longa mesa onde todos os outros X-Men os aguardavam. Logan sentou-se ao seu lado.

Xavier estava parado na extremidade da mesa, sua expressão séria anormalmente preocupada. Falava sobre o alarmante aumento de casos de mutações e sobre as missões de resgate e Ororo estava ao seu lado acenando enfaticamente em concordância e Deus sabe como aquele homem pode ser super-protetor quando o assunto cai sobre suas 'crianças'...

Em algum ponto entre o mapa e a escolha dos times executivos Scott se esticou na cadeira, seus cotovelos apontando para o teto, o quadril quase escapando do assento e a sua canela encostada despreocupadamente contra a perna de Wolverine. Quando o olhar maternal de Ororo caiu sobre a figura preguiçosa de Scott questionando com quem Scott gostaria de cumprir suas missões, o rapaz respondeu sem titubear:

- Gostaria de ir com Logan.

Espiando o rapaz pelo canto do olho, Logan sabia o que havia ali. Entre a escolha dos times, a pose relaxada de Scott e a perna dele pressionada contra a sua: cumplicidade.

Bend and shape me  
I love the way you are  
Slow and sweetly  
Like never before  
Calm and sleeping  
We won't stir up the past  
So descretely  
We won't look back

_Dobre-me e dê-me forma  
Eu amo o seu jeito  
Devagar e docemente  
Como nunca antes  
Calmo e sonolento  
Nós não provocaremos o passado  
Tão discretamente  
Nós não olharemos para trás_

Havia uma parede? Sim, havia uma parede, ou ele teria caído no chão com a força que Logan usou para aprisioná-lo. Então, sim, havia uma parede. Contudo, a existência da parede é uma coisa a ser questionada no campo antimaterial da física quântica porque no instante em que os lábios firmes de Wolverine encontraram a maciez e suavidade das formas de Ciclope o mundo deixou de existir, junto com a parede.

Seria algo para se discorrer a respeito o fato de que a tara que aquela situação implicava provavelmente se devia ao contraste. Scott era o típico mauricinho com seu cabelo bem cortado, suas calças sociais e barba bem-feita. Logan usava jeans e camisas desbotadas e considerava o ato de barbear-se um ritual penoso demais para que demandasse sua dedicação. E, contudo, era a barba por fazer se esfregando contra a maciez da pele do seu rosto que fazia Scott grunhir como se estivesse em agonia.

A sensação do corpo esguio de Scott contra o seu e o cheiro... ah, sim, o cheiro de Scott. Hoje o mutante mais jovem parecia emanar em ondas a satisfação que sentia em ter o outro próximo, e Wolverine conseguia sentir tudo aquilo.

Foi com um 'ploc' que se desencaixaram. Logan, contudo, não se afastou. Estavam no meio do corredor. Deveria sair dali. Seria problema se os pivetes os vissem. Tinham, inclusive, sorte de ninguém ter passado por ali ainda. Suspirou, e sentiu Summers tremer sentindo seu hálito quente. Uma última vez aproximou seus lábios dos do outro, roubando-lhe um beijo rápido.

- Boa noite. - murmurou Wolverine, parecendo meio desorientado. Por um instante, Scott pareceu se paralisar e então sorriu levemente, parecendo agradavelmente surpreso.

- Durma bem, Logan.

I like throwing my voice and breaking guitars  
Cause it doesn't remind me of anything  
I like playing in the sand what's mine is ours  
If it doesn't remind me of anything

_Gosto de rasgar minha voz e quebrar guitarras  
Pois isso não me lembra nada  
Eu gosto de brincar na areia de o que é meu é nosso  
Se isso não me lembrar de nada_

Formava a equipe com a garota Kitty. Formavam uma equipe boa. Kitty era frágil mas evasiva. Scott conseguia atingir alvos muito distantes. E Wolverine era uma máquina de matar. _Podiam _se proteger. Quando uma bala passou de raspão pelo braço de Scott, a cor sumiu do rosto de Wolverine e ele não sabia se matava o atirador ou se ia ver se Scott estava bem. E, quando a menina Kitty bateu a cabeça e apagou, Scott e Logan se encontraram na mais pura forma de preocupação. Conjunta. Um com o outro. Com todos.

Quando voltaram da missão deixaram a menina Kitty na enfermaria. Não podiam deixar de se sentir responsáveis por ela. Quando Wolverine saiu da enfermaria e sorriu para Scott, como quem diz que vai ficar tudo bem, que não faz mal que seus ombros estejam tensos com o medo de que algo ruim aconteça. E então Scott baixa o rosto e sorri para o vazio. Condescendência é tudo de que se precisa às vezes.

Desistência, então, se torna necessidade. Porque a característica principal da atitude é desistência quando Scott inadvertidamente pousa a bochecha contra o ombro forte de Wolverine, sem pensar nos olhares que seriam lançados. Desistência é o que se ouve quando Scott segura Logan pelo braço, impedindo-o de ir embora, e abre a porta do quarto atrás de si.

E então há um último significado implícito nas ações: entrega.

Porque quando Logan encaixa o rosto contra o pescoço de Scott para dormir ao seu lado ele se entrega, sem medo dos pesadelos que poderiam assustar Scott ou coisas do tipo. E é entrega quando Scott deixa que Logan faça o que quiser, mesmo que o machuque, porque não faz mal. E quando Scott permite que Logan retire seus óculos para poder ver seu rosto inteiro, é entrega, porque Scott sabe que Logan não vai feri-lo e Logan sabe que Scott não vai abrir os olhos.

E quando Logan aparece, dois dias depois, chamando Scott para passear pelos jardins, é entrega também, porque num mundo tão caótico e em meio à desordem de suas próprias mentes, abrir espaço para que coisas simples se tornem importantes requer coragem e confiança.

_Nós não provocaremos o passado  
Tão discretamente  
Nós não olharemos para trás_

- Adoro seu cheiro.

- Eu _te _adoro.

Logan tem os braços passados por cima dos de Scott. Scott sorri brevemente e sente Logan estremecer.

- Está feliz.

- Como sabe?

- Dá pra sentir daqui. - Wolverine puxa o ar para os pulmões satisfeito, sentindo as vibrações vindo de Scott para si em ondas_._

_Eu não mentirei nunca mais, você pode apostar_

_E C'est finnite!_

_

* * *

_

**NA: **Eita! Acabou! Gente. Eu vim escrevendo, escrevendo, escrevendo e acabou sozinha! Nem sei o que eu fiz. Sei lá. Essa foi uma daquelas histórias em que os personagens te conduzem, e não o contrário. Adooooro quando isso acontece. A música usada é 'Doesn't Remind Me' do Audioslave. E tem nova X-Men vindo viu? Estou com planos aqui. E com esses dois também. Pois é. Acho que gamei. Digam-me o que acharam do estilo que adotei nesse capítulo. Com os jogos de palavras e tals. Fico meio insegura quando brinco demais. Bom; obrigada a todos que insistiram em ler isso e vamos aos reviews: _**Fabiana-sama **_maaaaana. vc por aqui/ Obrigada por passar, xuxu! _**Suellen-san **_Meeel. Eu ri com o review. Obrigada por não ter desistido de ler. Viu? Atualizei de novo rapidinho. xDDD E até terminei a história. Orgulhosa q to viu. ._**mfm2885 **_eeeeeei. Obrigada pelo review carinhoso; coisas assim me estimulam mtooo a continuar. E a concluir, diga-se de passagem. E tem coisa nova vindo. É só ter paciência. _** Lieny Uzumaki Malfoy **_Tarada poko? Olha ae. Acho que deu pra ficar com água na boca. Eu não achei que algo mais caliente caísse com a narrativa. Mas, como disse... outras coisas virão. Obrigada por tudo.

Beijos, gente!

Espero ver vocês numa próxima história!

Amo vocês!


End file.
